


Mile High Club

by mardemaravilla



Category: Football RPF
Genre: FC Chelsea, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-09
Updated: 2012-12-09
Packaged: 2017-11-23 16:09:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/624044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mardemaravilla/pseuds/mardemaravilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>12 hours sitting next to each other on a flight to Japan? The temptation is impossible to resist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mile High Club

**Author's Note:**

> Set after [this match](http://www.premierleague.com/content/premierleague/en-gb/matchday/matches/2012-2013/epl.match-report.html/sunderland-vs-chelsea), on the flight to Japan for the Club World Cup.
> 
> Written for [this prompt](http://footballkink2.livejournal.com/9132.html?thread=3040428#t3040428).

When the air hostesses turn the lights off and everyone settles in to sleep, Fernando feels Juan's fingers curl around his own.

" _Amor_ ," Fernando whispers.

"I was so proud of you today," Juan murmurs quietly.

The only noises are the hum of the plane engine and the snores of their teammates, and they speak softly, directly into each other's ears, so that no-one else can hear them.

Fernando smiles and squeezes Juan's hand gently, "I'm trying. I'm really trying."

Juan squeezes back, "It's showing." They make doe-eyes at each other in the dark for a moment before Juan whispers, "Kiss me." His breath is hot and damp across the skin of Fernando's ear and the scratch of his beard against Fernando’s cheek makes the blond man’s skin erupt in goosebumps.

Fernando brushes his lips against Juan's ear, "If I start kissing you, I won't be able to stop."

"That's the point."

Fernando grins at his lover's sass and casts a quick look around. In the row next to them, David and Oscar are fast asleep on each other's shoulders and behind them, Eden and Victor are snoring lightly. Juan caresses his face gently to regain his attention, and Fernando leans in. It's hot, sneaking their affection in the midst of all their dozing teammates, and Fernando slides his hand beneath Juan's blanket to stroke his lover's side sensually. Juan sits up for a moment and quickly throws the blanket over the two of them. The midfielder groans softly as Fernando slides their tongues together, and he cups the striker's neck passionately. Fernando shifts closer to the blue-eyed man and slips a hand beneath his shirt. Juan bites his lip as Fernando's fingers find his nipple and he sighs into Fernando's ear.

" _Joder_ , yes."

"I watched you today," Fernando rasps softly. "I watched you make all those fouls. So unlike you, _amor_. What happened?"

Juan tips his head back as Fernando's fingers glide over his nipple, but he says nothing and so Fernando continues.

"All those fouls, all that frustration...makes me think you haven't been laid in a while."

Fernando sucks his fingertip into his mouth and circles Juan's nipple with the wet digit.

Juan chokes back a moan and begs quietly, "Fuck, Fer, it's been too long. Please."

Fernando's hand slides down to Juan's pants and he ghosts his fingers over the hard length. Juan rocks his hips against Fernando's palm and chews on his lip. Fernando runs his hand over Juan's clothed erection a few more times before he slips his hand past the waistband of Juan's pants and into the front of his underwear. Juan sinks his fingers into Fernando's hair, drawing him in for a messy, open-mouthed kiss. He is hard and hot and leaking and he arches up into Fernando’s touch. Fernando's hand is slick with precum and he strokes Juan a moment longer before sliding his hand a bit lower and prodding the tight entrance with one slick finger.

Juan all but stops him, " _Joder, joder_ , fuck, not right here."

Fernando kisses Juan's neck and nips at his earlobe, but he applies a little pressure with his finger, "Should I take you to the bathroom then? Suck you off and then fuck you?"

Juan clutches at Fernando's scalp and his breathing is rough and uneven, "Yes, yes. Let's go."

They're sitting two rows in front of the bathroom, so Fernando casts another quick glance at Eden, Victor, Oscar and David before tugging Juan out of his seat and quietly locking them into the bathroom. Juan's mouth devours Fernando's own hungrily. It's been weeks since the two have been able to touch each other like this, and neither of them wastes time. Fernando tugs Juan's shirt off and slides his tongue across one nipple. Juan hisses and fumbles with the zipper on Fernando's jacket. Once they're both stripped of their shirts, Fernando tugs Juan's pants down and strokes him slowly. There's barely enough space in this airplane bathroom, so Juan ends up sitting on the sink while Fernando manages to find just enough room to bend his head down over the leaking length.

Fernando flickers his tongue around the head of Juan's cock, slowly and firmly, the way his lover likes it. He slips his mouth further down the shaft and takes Juan into the back of his throat. Juan twitches desperately, spreading his thighs and pressing his head back against the mirror. The blond works his tongue along the ridge and cleft of Juan's dick and the blue-eyed man's thighs tremble. Fernando sheds his pants and strokes himself as he works at Juan's cock. Once his fingers are coated in his own precum, he presses at Juan's hole again and the midfielder bites his arm to stop from moaning out. Fernando coordinates the movement of his mouth and his hand and Juan's legs are spread as wide as possible in the tiny cubicle.

"Please, please Fer. Please," Juan's babbling is hushed but strained and Fernando knows exactly what he's asking for. The striker curves his finger and rubs at the small mound that drives Juan wild and his partner's nails dig into the skin of his back. Fernando glances up in time to see Juan bite down on his fist, and with a few more thrusts of his fingers, the younger man comes in his mouth. Fernando swallows it all and pulls Juan's fist away so they can kiss. Juan writhes desperately against the fingers still inside of him, and he spits in his hand a few times before slicking Fernando's shaft.

Fernando presses into Juan's body slowly, so as not to hurt his lover, and he seals their mouths together to swallow any loud groans. Juan's fingers clutch at the skin of Fernando's back and he wraps his legs around the striker's waist, drawing the blond entirely into him. Juan's perch on the sink provides an angle that is short and sharp and perfect for Fernando to strike at Juan's spot. The blue-eyed midfielder buries his face into his partner's neck, kissing and sucking at the soft skin between breathy gasps of pleasure as Fernando drives into him. The blond man’s head spins at the familiar tightness and he feels the heat pooling in the depths of his belly. Juan's face and chest are red with the effort of remaining silent and his head tips back against the mirror and Fernando sinks his teeth into the smooth, pale skin of Juan’s shoulder as he comes.

They exchange quiet kisses as they clean up and re-dress and Juan holds Fernando back for a long, lingering kiss before they open the door. Everyone is still fast asleep as they tiptoe back to their seats. 

"I love you," Fernando whispers into Juan's dark hair.

The smaller man curls into Fernando's side as he falls asleep, "I love you too."

 

Fernando wakes up to the sound of a camera click and César's mischievous grin.

"Hey there, Nando. You look cosy."

Juan stirs just as Fernando takes hold of the iPhone in front of him. By the time he blinks the sleep and confusion out of his eyes, Juan is looking at the phone's screen too. There's a picture of the two of them cuddled together, Juan's head on Fernando's chest and Fernando's nose pressed into Juan's hair.

Ramires pokes his head up from the seat in front of them and asks, "Why are you sharing a blanket?"

"You know this one," Juan points to Fernando without missing a beat. "He's always cold. Woke me up in the middle of the night asking me for my blanket. I told him he was crazy, but we could share."

Fernando nods as he thumbs through the pictures on César's phone; there's the picture of him and Juan, one of David dozing on Oscar, one of Gary smiling, and one of Benitez fast asleep with his mouth wide open.

Fernando shows the last one to Juan and the midfielder laughs, "Too bad César doesn't have Instagram."

Rami chuckles, "Are you kidding? The kinds of pictures he would post...I think I would die of embarrassment."

César smiles wickedly, "I don't have any pictures of you cuddling someone. As yet."

The two sink down into their seats, joking with each other and Juan puts his head back down on Fernando's chest.

"Did you sleep well?" Fernando asks. Juan nods and threads his fingers between Fernando's own beneath the blanket. "Good," the striker says. He puts his lips to Juan's ear and whispers quietly, "Because I can't promise that you'll be sleeping much tonight at the hotel."


End file.
